ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Agul
is the first full blue bodied ultraman who appears in the 1998 Tokusatsu SF/kaiju/superhero series Ultraman Gaia. Throughout the entire course of the series, Ultraman Agul is sometimes a rival, sometimes an adversary, but eventually a teammate, of Ultraman Gaia. Dark and menacing in contrast to the red-and-silver Ultraman Gaia, Agul originally showed an interest in defeating monsters that threaten the Earth, without any consideration for human lives that he may endanger in the process. However he was more sympathetic to creatures native to Earth, this stemmed from his misguided belief that mankind would be the source of the world's end. He first appeared in episode 3 to save Gaia. History Battle Alongside Fujimiya Ultraman exists to protect the Earth. But he has no obligation to protect the parasite that is humanity! Leave XIG! You were put here to work with me! —Hiroya Fujimiya to Gamu Takayama, Another Giant Agul's human form, Hiroya Fujimiya, a boy-genius formerly with the Alchemy Stars. Fujimiya created the giant computer known as "Crisis," to predict future catastrophes. Its first prediction, however, showed the total destruction of the Earth. When queried further, the computer had one response: AGUL. At that moment, Fujimiya yelled in pain. In a vision, he sees a destroyed world, with a blue-and-silver giant towering over it. When questioning Crisis again, Fujimiya discovers the cause of Earth's destruction: mankind. Fujimiya breaks away from the Alchemy Stars, obsessed with discovering more about this being that continues to contact him, although each contact brings great pain. He builds a giant water tank, the basis of an experiment to contact "the will of the Earth" to find out what to do. At one point, as Fujimiya stands on a catwalk above the tank, Agul contacts him again. This time, Fujimiya sees the surroundings: complete destruction, the remains of a civilization similar to Earth's! In shock, Fujimiya tries to shut down the experiment, but is convinced by his friend Kyouko to keep going. Returning to the tank, Fujimiya witnesses a great light forming at the bottom of the underwater tunnel. The light erupts from the tank, and flows into Fujimiya. After this, Fujimiya shuns all human contact, although he still has feelings for Kyouko, and develops feelings for a female reporter; however, when she doubts Agul's benefit, Fujimiya shows resentment. Fujimiya becomes a mysterious figure that appears and disappears seemingly at will, while Agul is perceived at first as another force for good, then as a potential menace. Agul at times would help Gaia, but on several occasions they have come into conflict; the first major time, Fujimiya tried to destroy the XIG Air Base, but was stopped by Gamu. At one point Fujimiya, was gravely wounded, he returned to the facility where he first joined with Agul, and reentered the tank. Apparently this not only revived Fujimiya, but it also increased Agul's power, for a later fight with a monster, which takes on the form of a fake Agul, resulting in Agul quickly overpowering his fake twin. Several incidents change Fujimiya. He finds himself saving a young girl from being crushed by falling debris when a monster destroys a nearby skyscraper. This puzzles Fujimiya, that he would care so much about a human. Yet, his bitterness increases when his beloved Kyouko is killed by a monster ... even though she tries to control the monster herself in an attempt to stop XIG (presumably she believes in Fujimiya's visions, and wishes to destroy mankind to save the Earth). In a fit of rage, Fujimiya, as Agul, begins to drive his force-filled right fist into the Earth. Apparently it was a summons to various beasts that he had fought before, and to others he knows still exist. Unbeknownst to him, it also summons a giant serpent-like beast, the Zoruim. By this time, though, Fujimiya is nearly drained, thanks to the nightly infusion of energy, plus a knock-down drag-out battle with Gaia. He and Gamu help evacuate a hospital, where Fujimiya sees a young boy's crayon drawing of Gaia and Agul joining hands to save the world. Zoruim begins to enter our world through a giant vortex in the sky, created by the combination of Agul's and Gaia's energies during their battle. Gamu prepares to change to Gaia to battle the monster. Fujimiya tries to talk him out of it, but Gamu realizes that he cannot; he also makes Fujimiya realize that it was through his actions that the Earth -- not just the humans, but the entire planet -- is threatened with destruction by his own actions. This makes Fujimiya realize that he no longer deserves to be an Ultraman, and surrenders the blue Agul-force within his Agulator to Gamu, who takes it inside the Esplender along with the red Gaia-force. Fujimiya walks away, apparently consumed by a fireball shot to Earth by Zoruim, and was presumed dead. Return and Battle Alongside Gaia In episode 36, Fujimiya reappears very much alive. He still tries to fight what he perceives as "the good fight" against humanity and the Root of Destruction. He no longer has the power of Ultraman, though, to help him, and realizing he was powerless to stop the Root of Destruction, he sank into depression; finally, he stumbled into the ocean, only to be rescued by the nearby Gamu. Later, after he regained his health, Fujimiya witnessed a giant robot Sigma Zuiguru capturing Gamu as he tried to transform into Gaia. Fujimiya still believed humanity would be responsible for the great calamity predicted by Crisis, but he also knew Gamu/Gaia was the Earth's last hope. Fujimiya called out to the Earth ... and it responded, freezing time, as it did when Gamu called out to Gaia. A great wave crashed over Fujimiya, and as the waters began to glow with blue light, the ocean parted to reveal a revived Ultraman Agul V2. With his power restored, Agul used his Agul Blade energy sword to free Gamu from the robot's clutches, and destroyed the robot with his new Photon Screw attack. Later, Fujimiya discovers that the prediction that humanity was the cause of the Root Destruction was actually placed into the computer by the great Entity of Root Destruction itself, as two more monsters arrive on Earth through a wormhole created by GUARD. Their plan was that GUARD would send a pre-emptive strike missile through the wormhole to the planet on the other end, in the hopes of destroying the Entity. The plan failed, but the wormhole allowed the Entity to send two monsters to Earth. Agul and Gaia finally team up and, together, defeat the monsters. The rivalry has ended, and the Ultra-team had begun. Final battle with the Roots of Destruction The series ends with Gaia and Agul fighting a giant swarm of creatures that completely block Earth from the Sun. All transmissions, except for television broadcasts, are blocked. The creatures combine to form one, two, and even 3 great monsters, battling Gaia and Agul almost to exhaustion. Suddenly a gigantic "angel" appears from the wormhole, destroys the great beasts, and recharge Agul and Gaia. This "angel," significantly larger than even Agul and Gaia, was the Entity of the Root Destruction itself, Angel Zogu. She wasted no time in defeating the two Ultraman. Their Color Timers gone dark, the two collapse in a pile, their eyes even going dark. The angel then extracts the essences of Gaia and Agul into herself, causing the giant Ultramen to shrink down to Fujimiya and Gamu. (While XIG had become aware of their secrets a few episodes previously, now the whole world knows.) The two are not dead, though, and are rescued by their friends. Meanwhile, various other Earth monsters appear, trying to fight off the alien invasion, to no avail. Catherine Bach, one of the prettier members of the Alchemy Stars (who also has a "thing" for Gamu), realizes that the Earth monsters have power that could be made useful. Using specially-equipped XIG fighters, the Stars draw off blasts from the monsters (who seem to have some idea what's going on) and transmit the energy to the spot where Gamu and Fujimiya stand. The light re-energizes them, allowing them to become Ultramen one more time. After vaporizing all the critters covering the Earth, they attack the angel with full force, stunning her. She transforms into a horrible monster, and charges the Ultramen. Realizing that their combined energy had summoned Zoruim in the first place, the two fire their beams at a spot between them, creating a mega-beam that shreds the Entity. Earth is finally safe from the Root Destruction, and Gamu & Fujimiya go off on well-earned rests. Ultraman Gaia: Gaia Again In 2001, a 45-minute OVA was released, entitled Ultraman Gaia Returns, and follows the lives of Gamu and Fujimiya after the events of the original series. In this story, the entire world now knows that Gamu was Ultraman Gaia and Fujimiya was Ultraman Agul. Gamu has resumed his studies at university, while Fujimiya wanders the Earth looking for ways to protect Earth's monsters. Gamu is reunited with his friends who try to set him up with a girl who is really an Ultra 'groupie.' Fujimiya is framed by a TV report as being the cause of a nuclear disaster, when in truth he was using his cybernetic monster control system to get a monster away from an advancing tank platoon. One of the tanks gets in a lucky shot and causes the monster to detonate, resulting in a nuclear blast. Somehow Fujimiya survived, but sustains serious injuries. In agony he loses the Agulator into the waters again. Meeting a mysterious girl who seemingly is afraid of an impending disaster, seen through Fujimiya's visions of darkened skies cloaked with swarms of buzzing, flying creatures similar yet different from those that appeared in the last battle, visions that eventually come true, casting the earth into danger once more. Cornered by government agents by the sea, Fujimiya witnesses his Agulator rise from the depths of the ocean and his newfound friend transform into a nimbus of glittering light that restores the Agul power in it; The girl belongs to a pacifist race of undersea creatures made of light unknown to mankind yet have coexisted in secrecy for millions of years. Empowered once more, the agents leave the Agulator with Fujimiya, and as fighter jets engage the onslaught of monsters, Fujimiya transforms, and is the first Ultraman to be resurrected to save the Earth from the new dangers, engaging a new monster and later reuniting with Gaia, whose investigation in the sea with XIG's team Seagull also brings him into encounters with the undersea race help resurrectting Ultraman Gia's Power . Ultraman Retsuden Ultraman Agul V2 return alongside Ultraman Gaia after Fumijiya & Gamu transform in end of this Ultraman Retsuden episode. Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Prior to Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman Agul participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only alongside with the Ultraman Gaia but, with the other Ultras that came from other universe and their allies against Evil side. While in their midst battle, Dark Lugiel the mastermind behind this war turn every Ultras alongside their allies,monsters & aliens into Spark Dolls just as the war about to end, an unknown warrior appear and faced Dark Lugiel but like others he also turned into Spark Dolls but he was kept within his Spark Device and fall alongside other Spark Dolls it is unknown whether Agul fell to Earth or was kept by Dark Lugiel as his collection. Your Future After Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel, Agul returns to his original form along with Gaia and the rest of the spark dolls as they return to their own universe. Agul V2 new rise.jpg|Agul V2 new rise Ultraman Agul V2 return in Ultraman Retsuden.jpg|Ultraman Agul V2 with Ultraman Gaia V2 in Ultraman Retsuden Profile, Forms, & Techniques Body Features *'Bright Spot': The gem on Agul's forehead, exist for the simple purpose of gathering Light Energy or Mana from the Sea, is also used for the Photon Crusher. *'Agul's Eyes': The blue Ultra's eyes can detect the presence of hidden enemies, those that are invisible or those hiding behind objects. They can also see vast distances. *'Life Gauge': The correct term for Agul's color Timer, he has no limit to how long he can be active. *'Agul's Body': Agul's body can withstand low temperatures and survive in space or underwater, it is also resistant to fire, beams, and electricity. *'Agul Shake Stars': The gold and black markings next to Agul's Life Gauge, they are the sturdiest parts of the Ultra's anatomy and can withstand almost anything. Forms - V2= Version 2 Profile *'Home world': Earth *'Height': 52 me (Can be micronized) *'Weight': 47,000 t (at micro-and life-size is unknown) *'Activity time': Undefined (Agul V2's life gauge starts flashing when he has sustained heavy damage) *'Flight speed': Mach 25 *'Running speed': Mach 7 *'Underwater speed': Mach 3.0 *'Latent ground speed': Mach 3.3 *'Jumping distance': 1,300 m *'Grip strength': 65,000 t New Techniques Though Agul still keeps his old attacks, but some new attack also come along in this form. *'Photon Screw': A very powerful energy attack Agul gains in his V2 form. The Photon Screw is a missile/ball of energy that has far greater destructive power than the Liquidator. *'Photon Crusher(V2)': A blast of energy that sprouts from the Bright Spot on his head. Similar to Ultraman Gaia's Photon Edge. Used with Gaia V2's Photon Edge for the Double Photon Burst. *'Agul Stream': Agul can use a blue version of Ultraman Gaia's Quantum Stream that is equal in power. Kills monsters in one hit. *'Blade Beam': Agul can use Agul Blade to generate energy within it and blast it to the opponent. Only seen in the game Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. *'Agul Kick': Agul can charge his left foot with energy while doing a kick in midair. Just as powerful as Ultraman Gaia Supreme's Supreme Kick. *'Agul Stream': Agul V2's energy attack, fired in the L-style. Often combined with Gaia Supreme's Photon Stream to create a super-powerful energy blast that ensures the complete destruction of very powerful foes such as Super C.O.V and Super Pazuzu, and the Root Entity itself. *'Photon Discharge': A full body emission of energy used to rid him of pests. *'Ultra Barrier': When needed, Ultraman Agul can create an energy shield that can block powerful attacks. He can even throw this shield so it blocks attacks and also pushes them back. *'Specium Ray':Ultraman Agul can fire a blue version of the Specium Ray. Combination Techniques *'Touch and shot': Rays that unify the spirit of two people by matching the left palm of Agul and right palm of Gaia, shoot at the same time from the hands that still free. The power increased ten times than Gaia Slash and Agul Slash, so there is a potential to kill monsters in one hit. *'Stream Crusher': Both Gaia V2 and Agul V2 unleash their Quantum Stream and Agul Stream, respectively at their enemies. Used on a group of Kaiser Dobishi. *'Flying Attack Tactics': Gaia Supreme kicks the opponent in the manner of a monkey flip and Agul V2 body hit the opponent. Used on Super C.O.V and Super Pazuzu. *'Double Guard Tactics': Both Gaia Supreme and Agul V2 use their Ultra Barrier at the same time to prevent enemies’ attacks. Used on Super C.O.V and Super Pazuzu. *'Gaia Agul Double Swing Tactics': Both Gaia Supreme and Agul V2 grab enemies’ tail, swing them and throw the enemy. Used on Super C.O.V and Super Pazuzu. *Beam Combos: Both Gaia Supreme and Agul V2 unleash their Photon Edge and Photon Crusher, respectively. Both beam collided each other, creating a powerful photon beam. Used on Angel Zogu. *'Double Slash Buster': Both Gaia Supreme and Agul V2 shoot their Ultra Slash at their opponent at the same time. Used on Angel Zogu. *'Double Barrier Tactics': Same like Double Guard Tactics. However, Gaia Supreme and Agul V2’s Ultra Barrier merge together, enough to bounce the opponent’s attacks. Used on Zogu. *'Photon Square': Both Gaia Supreme and Agul V2 unleash their Photo Stream and Photon Screw at the opponent. Used on Gakuzomu Strengthening Body. *'Double Stream Crusher': Agul V2 unleashes his Agul Stream that collided with Gaia Supreme’s Photon Stream, creating a powerful energy stream. Used on Super C.O.V and Super Pazuzu. *'Burst Stream': Both Gaia Supreme and Agul V2 unleash their Photon Stream and Agul Stream, respectively at different heights, creating an enormous beam that even defeated Zogu. Agul_v2_saber.gif|Agul Blade (click to see action) Agul_Screw_Attack.gif|Photon Screw (click to see action) Energy a lasts Agul.jpg|Energy Blasts Energy Shield.jpg|Ultra Barrier Agul Stream v2.jpg|Agul Stream image.Blade.jpg|Blade Beam Specium_Ray_Jubilee.jpg|Specium Ray Agul kick.jpg|Agul kick Double Stream Crusher.jpg|Double Stream Crusher Double Photon Burst.jpg|Burst Stream Agul resost.jpg|Agul being resist to Electrical attacks. Flying Attack Tactics.jpg|Flying Attack Tactics Gaia Agul Double Swing Tactics.jpg|Gaia Agul Double Swing Tactics Double Guard Tactics.jpg|Double Guard Tactics Double Barrier Tactics.jpg|Double Barrier Tactics Photon Discharge.jpg|Photon Discharge }} Transformation Agul transformation 1.jpg|Fujiyama opening the transformation item. Agul transform 2.jpg|Fujiyama preparing the item. Agul transform 3.jpg|Light covering Fujiyama as he is being transformed into Agul. Agul rise V2.jpg|Agul rises. Toy Release information Ultraman Agul has released as an Ultra Hero Series figure since 2000. He was re-released again as an Ultra Hero Series 2004 & 2009. Also, his fake counterpart was also released as 2000 & 2004 UHEX as well. Ultra Hero Series 2000agul.jpg|Ultraman Agul (1998 Release) agulv2.jpg|Ultraman Agul V2 (1998 Release) 2006521048321478.jpg|Ultraman Agul (2000 Release) 2006521049111060.jpg|Ultraman Agul V2 (2000 Release) 23ultramanagul.jpg|Ultraman Agul (2009 Release) 24ultramanagulv2.jpg|Ultraman Agul V2 (2009 Release) 41LI6CzoKYL._SY300_.jpg 4543112582034__76958_zoom.jpg imageshbvjid.jpg 98px-Spark_Doll_Agul.png|Ultraman Agul Spark Doll kyomotoAgulV2.jpg|Kyomoto Ultraman Agul V2 UH-aAgul.jpg|Ultra Hero Alpha - Ultraman Agul V2 Action Figure AHSagul.jpg|Action Hero Series Ultraman Agul 10156817a.jpg|Ultra-ACT Ultraman Agul V2 ULTRA-ACT_AGUL_V1_2012_BANDAI.jpg|ULTRA-ACT Ultraman Agul V1 (not yet released) TOY-TOK-1466_01.jpg TOY-TOK-1466_11.jpg ultra_act__ultraman_gaia_and_ultraman_agul_by_dyiyi-d53495q.jpg 71247-ua-UltramanAgulV2-5.jpg 71247-ua-UltramanAgulV2-4.jpg ULTRA-ACT_ULTRAMAN_AGUL_EFFECTSET_3_FEB2013_TAMASHII_4410.jpg 41XSwQc1vNL._SY300_.jpg 10156817.jpg Ultra-Act Ultraman Agul V2 09.jpg IMG_0146.JPG IMG_0120.JPG TOY-TOK-1466_07.jpg UA_UltramanAgulLightEffects04.jpg TOY-TOK-1466_13.jpg 1111261259aaf38937dc32c7a2.jpg Ultraman Agul V2 09.jpg L_g0017256603.jpg TOY-TOK-1466_12.jpg UA_UltramanAgulLightEffects02.jpg TOY-TOK-1466_23.jpg 56360041201111222111533220251838428_000.jpg TOY-TOK-1466_22.jpg TOY-TOK-1466_14.jpg TOY-TOK-1466_18.jpg IMG_0128.JPG l_3xIrjsio113927-bandai-tamashii-nations-ultraman-agul-v2.jpg Gallery Aglu.jpg|Ultraman Agul Agul 12k_p.jpg Agul 18o_p.jpg Agul reiko flight.jpg|Agul flying with Reiko Yoshii impct Agul.jpg|Agul V2 arriving on the scene Agul_very_new_V2.jpg|Agul V2 is born Agul_new_V2.jpg Agura.png Agul 41g_p.jpg|Agul V2 Agul 41n_p.jpg Agul (2).jpg|Ultraman Agul V1 UltramanAgul-Version2.jpg|Ultraman Agul V2 blade Agul 41w_p.jpg|Agul V2 wins Agul 41x_p.jpg Agul_&_Gaia_at_the_end.png agul vs imit agul.jpg|Agul vs Imitation Agul Agul cool V2.jpg|Ultraman Agul V2 u agul.jpg Gul.png Gull.png Agul_Dwyaa.png Ahul.png|Ultraman Agul Version 1 Ahul_I.png 026_ultra-man_agul I.jpg|Ultraman Agul Version 2 agul promotional pic.jpg|Ultraman Agul vs Zuigul Ultraman_Agul.png Agl vs Gaia.jpg|A promotional picture of Agul and Gaia fighting 4806e0f85dbf87b2f8b73b81d5145598GAIA!!.png|A promotional picture of Agul & Gaia fighting together U agl.jpg|Ultraman Agul Version 1 Ultrmn Agl rs.JPG|Agul V1's rise Ultrmn Agl ver 2.png|Ultraman Agul Version 2 Ultrmn Agl Vr 2 rs.JPG|Agul's V2 rise V2_Agul.png agul and fujimia.jpg Rtsdn Gia Agl.png|Ultraman Agul V1 & Ultraman Gaia V1 in Ultraman Retsuden Ultraman_Restuden_Agul_&_Gaia.jpg|Ultraman Agul V2 & Ultraman Gaia V2 in Ultraman Retsuden Agul.png|Agul V2 Retsuden box Agul V2 new rise.jpg|Ultraman Agul V2 new rise in Ultraman Retsuden Agul_collection.jpg Agul_collection_I.jpg Trivia *Agul is the first Ultra to be completely blue with no red features on his body. The other ultras that have blue with no red features is Hudra and Hikari. All other blue ultras are type changes. *Agul is the first Ultra with a black crest. *In the movie New Century Ultraman Legend, Ultraman Agul's voice clips were reused Ultraman Zearth voice clips. *Agul only has two forms, V1 and V2. Making him as the only Ultra from the first phase of Heisei period with less than three forms. *In spanish, Agul is also called "Azul" which means blue. **Because "Azul" is referring to the color of the ocean where Agul's power stems from. *Agul's timer is similar in appearance to Ultraman Hikari's who is also another all blue ultra. *Agul's name may also havecame from a Malay word "agung" which means arrogant, proud, majestic which is a rather accurate description of Agul's human host's personality. **"Agul" is also a Sundanese (Indonesian regional language) word which also means arrogant. *In the Heisei series, Ultraman Agul is the Third Ultra that have a forward pointed crest instead of a conventional crest like Ultraman Gaia. *Like the original Ultraman, Agul is also resistant to electricity, as them both are the only ones to have this resistance. Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Secondary Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes turned Good Category:Blue Ultras Category:Ultraman Gaia Characters Category:Ultras with a Forward Crest